


The Leviathan

by TechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Amino, Gen, Side Story, Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoKid/pseuds/TechnoKid
Summary: This Story is a Challenge entry in the Doctor Who Amino in the Gallifreyan Authors Week #3 which is Changing History which this Entry Won.





	The Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is a Challenge entry in the Doctor Who Amino in the Gallifreyan Authors Week #3 which is Changing History which this Entry Won.

_We may be the Dominant of this world which we called Earth, We are not the Only, We maybe will not be the Last, but We are certainly not the only Intelligent Species. There is a lot of things we are not aware of, from the Unknown that Rule the World that we dwell upon._

 

I am William Fraser, Chief constable of Scotland before I start, we all know the legends of the Monster of Loch Ness which Plague the Urban areas since 1933 as the entire existence of it was more earlier of our time. What if I told you that the Loch Ness Monster is Real?

 

1938 Loch, Scotland.

 

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The Chief Constable spotted a young Man having his hand buried in the water on the edge of the Lake. He turns his head to the Constable as he began to walk towards him.

The Man got up to his feet with his hand that he stick to the lake is dripping of water. "Oh I was just checking the temperature of the water just see if it's like warm enough for a swim," he replied.

William knows that the Man is lying, he began to walk towards the Man who's at the edge of the Lake. William began to notice that Man's hand that he placed in the water is closed as the other is open.

"What do got in your hand?" William asked.

The Man looked at his closed for a brief moment then look back at the Constable. "I have nothing."

"Come one now, just make this easier and I will let you off with just a Warning," William said. The Man sighs in defeat as he held out his hand and began to release his hand which reveals a scrap of Food.

"Were you trying to get the Monster's attention?" William asked in a normal tone as if this been a typical matter.

"Maybe.." The Man replies.

William sighs a little. "Do you really believe in this Loch Ness Monster?"

"It's a possibility."

 

The Doctor, sitting on a chair having his head lay back with an open book resting on his face probably covering his face from the sunlight. Shadow casting over him. "Sir."

The Doctor began to lift his head from the position as the book slowly and gently sliding off his face but he catches it before it fell completely off. He looked to where the shadow is casting from to see two men one of them is his Companion.

"Yes?"

"Your son here been messing around with the Ness, keep an Eye on him, would you please," William said.

"Yes, I will do that." The Doctor said as he shoots a Look at Samuel the Doctor's Companion which made him giving a scared feeling. William began walking away leaving them two.

"Care to explain, Son?" The Doctor spoke. Sammy began to chuckle nervously.

"Well Let's just say that I was trying to get the Loch Ness Monster attention.

The Doctor sighs and rubs his eyes with his fingers. "I knew it there was a reason that you want to come to Loch in this specific time."

"And there is a perfect reason for that," Samuel said in defense.

"Oh I would love to hear it." the Doctor said.

"Well, Can I ask you something?" Samuel said.

"What?"

"Is the Loch Ness Monster real?"

"Yes."

Samuel wasn't expecting that kind of answer from the Doctor. "Ok then. Is it alien?"

"Yes. A Skarasen, from the planet Zygor, were the Zygons are from, Reptilian Cyborgs." The Doctor explains.

"And When was that?"

"Oh like nine faces ago."

"Oh so like your Third Self then."

"No."

Samuel was confused on what the Doctor means by that but decided to just let it slide. "Well I will just let you be, I'm just gonna be in the TARDIS if you need me."

Samuel began walking in the Blue Police box which is behind the Doctor. The Doctor just got the position he was before, having the book place back on his face. Moments later the Doctor began to hear the noise that is happening that seems to sound like it's coming in front of him. He once again he removed the book from his face as he lifts his head back to only see his Companion dragging along a large boat with some struggle even know that he is well built from the Muscle mass.

"Sam." Samuel immediately stops on what he was doing and focus his attention on the Time Lord. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh." Samuel chuckles nervously. "I decided I want to go fishing since we are in Scotland, I'm like why not? It's a beautiful day so I just want to spend as it last."

The Doctor narrows his eyes at him for a brief moment then shrugged his shoulders then return once again to the position he was, Samuel release an expression of relief and then return to dragging the Boat.

 

Samuel managed to get the shore, but he doesn't want to keep pulling the water, he thinks it is a bad idea, and he can't push it from the other side of the Boat as it wedges from the edge of the Land. It requires some lifting but despite being wide, it requires two people. He doesn't want to ask the Doctor for help, as Samuel does look after him because of the age, he looks around to see if there's anybody nearby to get help but there is none.

"It looks like you need some help."

Samuel looks at the upper level of the slope to only see the Doctor came coming Down which caught him off guard.

"Doctor. I thought…"

"You know I do find it adorable that you think it's so easy to sly your way past me like guile man you trying to be." The Doctor said.

Samuel scoffs as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Then there has to be a reason on why you just let me past."

"Oh yeah, it's because I was bored, I knew that you will try to see the creature, so I just want to join." The doctor explains. Samuel couldn't but to grin at the Typical as the Doctor is as he gently shakes his head.

"I guess I will take this side." The Doctor said as he reaches down to grab the end of the boat.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Samuel said. The Doctor looks back at his Companion than return to his previous position.

"Hurt Myself!?"

Samuel knows by the tone of voice that he gonna get a Lecture.

"I mind you that even know that I am indeed old but doesn't mean that I'm not fit and because I don't have the Muscles you have thank you very much." The Doctor said.

"And God forbid for me looking out for you," Samuel said.

"Yeah, yeah, come one before the Police come by." The Doctor said. Both of them manage to get the Boat completely on the water as the Doctor and Sam hop on.

"So what's the Plan?" Samuel asked.

"Trying to get the creature to show itself of course." The Doctor replies.

"That's It?"

"It's a Working progress!"

"Hey!"

The Doctor and Samuel turn around to see a Police officer coming running down to their direction, it is the same one from before.

"Jeez is everyone is like on break." The Doctor said. Samuel grabbed an ore from the bottom of the boat and jabbed it at the edge of the land as hard as he could which lead in some force which pushed the boat along with him and the Doctor drift along in the water with paying the price of the ore being snapped in half from the process.

"Dang it!" Samuel said under his breath as he tossed it to the direction where the Chief Constable heading to. And scuttle his way right next to the Time Lord.

"We're stranded."

The Doctor immediately turned his head to his companion. "What!"

"You Two, turn around," William shouted.

"Wish we could but are a way of transportation," Samuel shouted back.

"I guess we make it worth it." The Doctor said as he reaches into his coat pocket and took out his Blue which math to the TARDIS color Sonic Screwdriver.

"What you gonna do with that?" Samuel asked.

"What? Like are we just gonna dive down there? You must've lost your mind." The Doctor said.

"You can talk," Samuel said

The Doctor only shoot Samuel a look as he setting his Sonic Screwdriver to the point it starts flashing along with beeps rhythmically. "Now, I'm gonna tie this with a string and lower it down in the water."

As The Doctor began to reach his free hand into his pocket then suddenly a large wave mysteriously flung the boat almost overboard causing the Doctor to lose his grip into the Sonic Screwdriver which ended in the water sinking down with no way of bringing it back up. The Doctor turns around and flops down on the side of the boat which is still swerving from the huge wave they came across. Samuel is on the opposite side of him looking at him. "Please tell me You still have the Sonic Screwdriver right?" Samuel asked.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

Samuel closes his eyes as he sighs. "Doctor, what are we gonna do now?"

"Paddle our way back." The Doctor suggested.

"That gonna take forever, we are like miles away from land now," Samuel stated.

"Then what's your plan then Sam? I haven't heard anything from you."

 

Samuel was gonna speak until a large hump shape began to rise from the waters right next to them, they both look to see something Black shadowy but yet aquatic like creature from the fins that can be seen, The creature is larger than a four-story building, it began to slowly turn around to them revealing its face which seems to be the same as the Different Dimension species is known as the Umbra with round glowing eyes and zig-zag mouth like a pumpkin carving. Both the Doctor and Samuel meeting eyes with the Creature.

"That is definitely not the Loch Ness Monster I remember." The Doctor spoke.

"It's a Umbra." Samuel said in shock. "An aquatic Umbra."

"The Creature began to lower its head towards them, then he raised its arm as it opens its hand which reveals the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver which the Doctor is very happy to see. "Oh thank you." He said as he takes it. "Thank you very much."

The Doctor pets the creature's forehead, responding from the affection, it began to growl low and softly.

"I will admit, that this is a very majestic creature," Samuel said.

"Indeed it is."

 

Soon the Creature helps them, bringing them back to shore, where William is still there from the start, amazed to see the Shadow creature in front of them.

"Ah, you still here." The Doctor said as he got off the boat. "What is your name?"

"William." He replied.

"Well then William, you are now witnessing the Loch Ness Monster, you can tell everyone about. Here I have a proper image of it instead of the Surgeon, credit as John Smith." The Doctor said as he handed the Photo to the Chief Constable. "Come one, Sam and Nessie."

"Are we really gonna call it that?" Samuel asked as to follow the Doctor, the Creature both of them.

"Of course not, It's Ridiculous name, I'm gonna give a better name than this place gonna give it." The Doctor replies.

The Doctor and Samuel decided to let the Creature into the TARDIS first and it manages to do so.

"I'm surprised that it manages to go completely in," Samuel said.

"The TARDIS is flexible than you think, Sam." The Doctor said as both he and his Companion walks in the Blue Box and the door closes.

William Fraser watches the Blue Police Box dematerializes, leaving astonished at what he just saw the entire life.

"What did I just see."

  
  


_So…?” Samuel said._

_“So What?” The Doctor Spoke._

_“Well before, The Loch Ness Monster was first known as myths and legends. But What is it known now?”_

_The Doctor Smiles. “A Whole real thing. It even sparks questions that about any kind of life that can be living on Earth that Humans is not even aware of.”_

_“Like the Silurian and the Sea Devils?” Samuel said._

_The Doctor chuckles. “Yeah, Like the Silurians and the Sea Devils.”_


End file.
